


I Panicked!

by BreezyWrites



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Kisses, M/M, Short, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24533530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyWrites/pseuds/BreezyWrites
Summary: Poe does whatever it takes to protect you (his best friend) from a rather awkward run-in with your ex...
Relationships: Poe Dameron/(Y/N), Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	I Panicked!

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short and sweet. Enjoy, my loves!

You’re walking to a cantina with your best friend, looking to celebrate another successful mission with drinks for the night. Poe is currently talking about how Finn had pulled a prank on him the other day.

“It wasn’t even that funny-”

“Kriff.” You curse, your eyes widening at the sight of your ex walking in your direction.

Of all of the people who you could pass by on the planet, why does it have to be him? Why now?

“What?” Poe asks, stumbling when you pull him away from the busy path and into a nearby alley. The only thing that illuminates his face are the holographic neon signs above you.

You flatten yourself against the wall with Poe next to you. “I think he saw me.”

“What? Who?”

“My ex.”

Poe groans, rolling his eyes. “Which one?”

“Remember Griff? The mechanic that kept holocalling me for weeks after we broke up.”

“Oh shit,” your best friend says in realization. He remembers how much the guy had pushed you… it had gotten to the point where he followed you on a mission and almost blew your cover, which would have gotten you killed.

“Kriff!” You whisper yell. “He’s gonna see us when he walks by.”

Poe’s eyes widen. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know!”

“We have to do something. I won’t let that guy get near you. Uhh…” He looks around to see if anything can help; there is nothing.

You risk a peek around the corner before turning back. Your ex is getting closer by the second. “Poe, think of something!”

“I don’t know what to do!”

You start to think about what would happen if your ex finds and approaches you. Before you know it, you’re nervously babbling. “This is bad…very very bad. If he sees me, he’s not gonna stop trying to talk to me. It’ll be so awkward. Then who knows how far he’s gonna go next time. C’mon, Poe, think of someth-”

Poe suddenly crashes his lips to yours. You surprise yourself by quickly melting into the kiss, bringing a hand up to hold his jaw as he pulls your body close to his, shielding you from any wandering eyes. You lose track of time as your lips move against his and when you break the kiss, you’re both panting.

Staying only millimeters away from each other, you both pause in shock. Your hand subconsciously caresses his cheek once more before you two come back to your senses and step away from each other.

“What was that?” You ask breathlessly.

“I don’t know, I panicked!” He says, running a hand through his curls.

“You panicked?”

“I didn’t know what to do!”

“So you kissed me?” You raise an eyebrow, smiling a little.

“Well, I thought that…” He shifts his eyes to the ground, taking a step back and letting a nervous laugh escape the lips that had just been pressed to yours. “Well, PDA makes people uncomfortable. So, if your ex had looked this way when he passed us, he probably wouldn’t have registered that it was you because he was too busy focusing on looking away from our kiss…does that make any sense?”

“Yeah, yeah, that makes a lot of sense. Smart thinking.” You say, trying to calm your heartbeat down. Your attempt fails once you make eye contact with Poe again.

“Maybe you should panic more often.”


End file.
